Back on Track
by ShortHairdontcare22
Summary: This piece is about companion pieces to "Realization" : Like their love came in moments, their trust in each other is back progressively, in moments. Back on track is about pieces of dialogues of moments in "Realization".
1. Chapter 1

It's been a few months since they saved Rufus. Hand in hand with the future version of themselves, they made it work somehow. Lucy didn't recall many things of the moments when she had to face her future self. It was brief and yet, intense. She has learned to accept many things since she time travelled for the first time but seeing not only

the future version of herself but Wyatt's too, well, that was too much. Scratch that, too much was watching future Lucy and Wyatt interact. They were so in sync. Equals. Partners. In every sense of the way if she dared to say. She couldn't envision this. How could they become "them"? How did they overcome what they've just been through ?

She never dared to ask. She never was with them long enough to build up the courage to. Of course, she caught them watching her, multiple times and without an ounce of shame which troubled her more than she could admit.

Whenever she got to be with Future Wyatt, he acted like he wanted to comfort her but he was restraining himself from doing so while the future version of herself was restraining herself to talk too much to her. They had multiple occasions to talk but they did not and she understood them : coming back in their timeline put them at enough risk, so talking about their future was not a part of the plan.

Although they didn't talk, their lingering looks, the way they talked to each other, the way they were controlling themselves in front of the team was all she needed to know that somehow, they made it work, together. And right now, she did not know what to do with this piece of information.

When things quieted a bit and with no news of the Mothership, the team used that time to settle a bit into a normal rhythm.

First of all, while they went to save Rufus, Agent Christopher made all the arrangements so they could be moved to another headquarters. Right after their future selves left, they did too.

Leaving the bunker was shockingly hard. Even though the place has held so much pain and sad memories, it had somehow became home in the middle of the chaos that was their lives.

The new Bunker was officially an upgraded version of their old one : each team member had his room, meaning no one was left sleeping in the common room. Aside from a new modern kitchen, there were two bathrooms and to Lucy's joy, one with a bathtub in it. There was also a new training room to Wyatt and Flynn's happiness where they would train separately almost every day.

Jiya and Rufus were joined by the hip and never wasted a moment to appreciate each other's presence. In fact, when they arrived to the new Bunker, they didn't waste anytime, and they began working with Connor on the technology that could lead them one day to time travel to a timeline where they exist. Watching them working, laughing and dealing together with Jiya's visions was very satisfying, and Lucy was more than happy to have contributed to this.

While she was happy for Rufus and Jiya, she couldn't picture herself being happy for the foreseeable future. She had lost Amy and her mother. A woman, who while dying, never lost sight of the path she chose for her daughter to follow. While Lucy spent most her life believing in fate, a certain soldier cracked open her beliefs and made her aware of the importance of her choices.

That soldier told her he loved her. He insisted she didn't have to answer back, to say anything. She didn't at the time and his declaration was left hanging in the air between them since. She was not avoiding him, but she was not building back their relationship were talking but not enough to start a meaningful conversation. The truth is she wanted space and he gave it to her. He was not putting pressure on her, and he seemed glad with what she had to offer to him right now.

She didn't know if she appreciated this or if she missed him too much.

Some days, she wanted to run to him. Tell him every thought she had. Kissing him with all she had and show him how much she loved him. And then there were days when she appreciated looking at him from afar without having to talk to him, isolating herself when she was overwhelmed by her emotions held too tightly in her heart. When that happened, she would start doubting herself, badly. She was restless. her thoughts wouldn't let her sleep. She would always go back to that fateful night, when she ran away from Rufus dying to pursue Emma. She would always come back to the moment when she pulled the trigger. She would always come back to the moment Emma took her down and started punching her like she was a human punch ball. She couldn't let Emma get away a second time.

That's why she started training, at night, when nobody would ask her what she was doing in there. She would put some training videos on, and that's how she built up her stamina first. The second part was tricky, because it included learning some defense moves and she knew her videos were just temporary help.

One night, she had some boxing gloves on and was angrily throwing punches at the punch ball picturing Emma on it when she heard a familiar voice behind her say :

" Aligning your legs to your arms when you throw the punches should help you gain more stability" , said Wyatt while approaching her slowly.

Lucy stopped in her tracks. She stabilized the punch ball with both of her gloved hands, caught her breath, eyed him suspiciously and said :

" What are you doing here ?"

Wyatt laughed , " Well, it is 3 o'clock in the morning. I am in pajamas. You're in training gear. _I_ should ask you this question".

Lucy smirked, " Okay, you got me." She took her gloves off, paused, looked at him intensely and kept on "What do you say about going to the kitchen, make some tea, while I freshen up and change ? Let's say 15 minutes? " She already turned around in the direction of the bathroom, leaving him in the middle of the training room, when she heard him say on a lower tone " Sure thing, ma'am".

Fifteen minutes later, she found him nursing a black decaf coffee for him while a fuming teapot was waiting for her, next to her favorite mug.

She sat, poured the steamy liquid, and started talking :

" You must think this is weird. Asking you to have a drink with me at", looking at her watch, "3:30 in the morning,while everything is messed up between us since…"

" I thought we established long ago that we were anything but normal people. I even remember you calling us crazy "Wyatt interrupted her, putting a term at her misery.

"I remember. Weirdly, it was simpler times" Lucy sipped her tea and looked at Wyatt.

" You want to know why I am awake and training? Wyatt nods and gestures her to keep on :

" You already know Emma kicked my ass. But I never told anyone what really happened before. I had her. At gunpoint Wyatt. I pulled the trigger. There was no bullet left, that's the only reason she's alive. That's the only reason she barged into me and started beating my face. Since that day Wyatt, I've been restless". Lucy pauses, letting the information sink in." It scared me".

Wyatt takes a sip of coffee and stays silent. Lucy starts wondering if it was a good idea to even try to let him in when Wyatt interrupts her thoughts.

"Things between us _are_ a mess. To this day, I believe this is the biggest mess I've ever let myself in. But I live by my choices. Don't be afraid of yours. I am not the best example at moving on, but I am trying. For myself. For you. For the possibility of us…" Wyatt paused, took a sip of his coffee and smiled :

"Lucy, you didn't change. You always had that fire inside you. Now. we need to channel it."

"We?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows lifted in curiosity.

" You might have managed by yourself till now, but what you need is a proper training."

" I can't expect you to train me", Lucy argued.

" I am offering my services" Wyatt argued back.

" Wyatt…"

" At least, think about it okay ? We are two grown adults, and I am not a kicked puppy, Lucy. I've made my bed and I lay in it. I am not gonna lie and say that I don't miss you. I _miss_ you. And I am trying…"

" I know you do, Wyatt. I see it." She pauses and looks into his eyes. She exhales." I miss you too." Another pause. " But…" her voice trails.

" I know, Lucy." Wyatt interrupted her with a sad smile. He was not ready to hear those words coming from her mouth. He knew he will have to face it, sooner than later, but now was not the moment.

" I want to be here for you. In every way you might want me to be. I am here Lucy, and I am not going anywhere." Wyatt confessed.

Lucy stared in his eyes and all she saw was raw honesty and..love. This man loved her and would give anything to prove to her he was all awake with her in the middle of the night because she only wanted to talk was one of those things he was ready to do, just to be with her.

" Okay, I accept your offer, soldier" Lucy said.

" You won't regret it, Ma'am"

They stayed like this, staring and smiling at each other. For the first time in months, they were starting to get back on the same path. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi Guys, first I wanted to thank you for reading the first chapter, thank you for adding the story to your favorites and asking for more :)_

 _Reviews are so much appreciated, so thank you for the comments and thank you for the support :)_

 _Enjoy this one !_

 _ps : if you want some more insight on their feelings, I have started one fic called Realization which is basically moments and feelings about how they get back together._

 _Back on track is a companion pieces to Realization so you can go back and forth to enjoy the whole vision I have for Wyatt and Lucy._

 _Enjoy :)_

"Aim for my left now" Wyatt ordered.

Lucy did as she was told. She punched his left palm covered with a punch mitt.

"Now,my right, keep this rhythm for about 2 minutes from now. Don't forget to always keep one hand in front of you while the other one punch. Your thumb, Lucy. Inside. Keep it in your abs contracted" Wyatt kept on telling her while she tried to keep everything in check.

Training with Wyatt was exhausting. They had a started right away after their night talk. She had been reluctant to train with him. But she knew he was her best chance at becoming a bit like future Lucy. They haven't discussed the intrusion of their future selves into their broken present. The truth is they haven't really talked at all. Even after they started to would meet early in the morning when the bunker was still a quiet place and they would start training. Wyatt only barked orders at her during their sessions and she suspected he secretly found it entertaining and amusing to have her executing every word he said.

Then they would go shower and take their morning coffee together, only to enjoy the little noises indicating the rest of their roommates were getting ready to face the day. Then they would go each their way and reunite only for briefings or dinners.

"What did I say about thinking out loud when you throw punches ?" Wyatt interrupted her thoughts.

"You. enjoy. this .too. much" bites back Lucy between breaths, while keeping throwing punches to his palms.

 _Right. Left._

" Keep the rhythm. Another round and then we'll see if you can maintain yourself in a sparring session" Wyatt answered while desperately trying to hide a smirk. His classic smirk.

" You're a riot" glares Lucy.

 _. ._

" Well, it's not everyday I have the chance to boss you around" , laughed Wyatt, while trying to keep his arms steady while her punches became stronger.

" I knew it" whispered Lucy, breathlessly but somehow finding she enjoyed herself.

 _._

" Keep moving your legs. Yeah, just like that. Okay one more minute.

She kept moving so and then he stopped her.

" Okay. Now you rest. Take 5 and then we will go on the training mates. I am going to teach you the basic moves.

Lucy took her gloves off. Moved from where stood Wyatt and walked toward her stuff. She put a towel around her shoulders and picked her bottle of water and began to empty it.

Wyatt watched her as she rested. They didn't talk during their sessions. Neither they did when they were taking their breakfast even if no one was around. It seemed like they reached an understanding : he would be allowed to train her but he wasn't allowed to more. He understood it and respected it. Somehow he wanted more. He wanted to talk to her. He missed her. He missed his best friend. She was the only person who would want to smack him for being an idiot and yet who would comfort him at its lowest point.

When he thinks of it, the teasing that took place minutes before was the first time they actually joked together in a long time. While sipping into his own bottle of water, he wondered if he will succeed to get her back. Most of the time it felt impossible. Even if their future selves have given him hope, he realized he was the only one in that case. He sensed that Lucy hadn't know how to deal with them. He saw her looking at them and while she seemed to acknowledge what their future selves were to each other,she looked sceptical. about this future reality.

They haven't talked about it. Like his confession, this version of them was left hanging in the air.

" You know soldier, for someone who criticize the way I think out loud, you're pretty bad yourself" Lucy interrupted him thinking.

Wyatt looked at her. She had put her towel back in the chair and looked ready for what was coming next. Lately, she has grown to call him "soldier". He liked it. A lot.

He smiled and said : " Come on, Ma'am, let's teach you some moves".

And together, side by side, they made their way to the mates. Both wishing secretly that one day they'll fight for each other as hard they are fighting each other now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys !**_

 _ **thank you for putting up with me and my story :) Hope you enjoy this one !**_

 _ **Reviews are keeping me motivated and now that I am on the other side, I truly enjoy leaving them myself !**_

 _ **Either way, hope you're still there :)**_

 _ **Thank you for the support :)**_

She was getting better. Still landing on her ass from time to time, but even this felt good. To know that she could get up and just try what he had taught her to destabilize him felt really good.

She was gaining in stability and strength. He taught her to use at her advantage her petite frame. He taught her to have the upper hand on bigger men than he was. Then, he showed her some particular points she could press on in order to gain time on her adversary so she could either hit him back somewhere else or run.

He was a perfect teacher. When they trained, he was very professional. He had no problem to yell at her when he was fed up with her because sometimes,she admitted she was too stubborn and didn't want to go the way he was showing her.

He made land on her ass so many times she couldn't count anymore and she was pretty surprised that he never once went easy on her. He was treating her as his equal and somewhere along the lines, she cherished this very much.

Though he was tough, he knew how to praise her. Every effort never went unnoticed. When the time came to give her motivation speeches, he was all in. He never ceased to amaze her truth be told. She knew he was known to be the top of his kind in the Army, but watching him in his comfort zone was something she was not ready for : he was confident, passionate, but yet, understanding and patient.

One morning, they sat together on the mates, catching their breath after their session. They weren't even trying to hide the fact they were exhausted. She went to lie on her back which was aching as hell, as much as the rest of her body, when he began to talk.

" During the six weeks you were gone, I've never felt so lost ", Wyatt whispered.

Lucy turned her head at his direction. He was still sitting, knees circled by his arms, his head down.

" I've never felt so frustrated and angry since...Jess. There was no way you were dead. I couldn't let myself even think about it. After the explosion, after we were transferred into to the old bunker, I was restless. I was stuck in this hole, dead to the rest of the world. I spent days waiting for Denise to show up to give us an update on your status. I…" Wyatt raised his head, still not looking at Lucy and chuckled. " At night, after waking up in the middle of the it, I was always going to your room, checking it. Your bed was always empty".

At this mention, Lucy's eyes went wide. She remembered the first night she spent in the bunker, when he came to check on her, covered her up,kissed her forehead, and left the room. He came to check on her, not because he knew she was there, but because he wanted to make sure she was there, with him.

Wyatt paused. Like he was thinking about what to say next. Lucy beat him to it, got back to a sitting position and took his hand in hers. At this gesture, Wyatt looked at their intertwined hands, then at her and said :

" You were on my mind every single day, in every move I made. I even remember going to your room, again, and make sure your bed was made in case of you coming back. I was checking the damn bed every day" snorted Wyatt.

" I was also an ass to Rufus and Jiya."

At this confession, Lucy laughed and Wyatt joined her. " Yeah, I was. I was completely rude to them. They only wanted to help but I pushed them away like the idiot I was. My frustration got the best of me Lucy. I tried to escape the bunker but Rufus stopped me and reminded me that I was more useful in the bunker than in a prison if Denise would get a hold of me."

He took a pause, his eyes still focused on their intertwined hands.

" She caught me, one time, at the door, ready to get out, and she threatened to court martial me. I was so furious, Lucy. I told her to get ahead, to arrest me. I couldn't care any less. I was trapped in a damn bunker, without you to ground me... »

He exhaled, chuckled and said : " When I think about that time, I can't believe I didn't see it sooner".

For the first time, Lucy opened her mouth :

" What didn't you see sooner ?" , Lucy asked, apprehending the answer.

" My feelings for you Lucy. I know I you don't want to hear things like this and frankly, I didn't expect myself to tell you this much but I don't want to hide from you anymore. There has been too much close calls and we both know there are not going to end soon. So this is me, telling you what you need to hear from me, even if you don't want to."

Lucy stayed silent, head down. Wyatt reached for her chin so he could look into her eyes.

"I don't want to be reckless anymore when it comes to my feelings for you. I want to become the man who deserve you...if you'll have me. I am not looking for an answer from you. I just want you to know how I feel. I've been scared in the past and this is where it led me. I am not saying I am not enjoying being right here with you, but believe me, we could have found ourselves in a better situation if I admitted to myself _and_ to you what I felt, sooner."

Lucy stared in his eyes. For a moment, he was something in her eyes, a look of adoration of some sort, that went away as fast as it came.

" We can't get back to the past, Wyatt". At this mention, Wyatt quirked his left eyebrow. Lucy smiled as Wyatt tried to suppress a smirk.

" What I mean is, maybe we were meant to live this timeline. Maybe… we were meant to go through what we did when Jessica came back.

I got hurt Wyatt. Badly. I…I don't recognize myself and even today, I don't think I'll ever be the Lucy I was when we first met.. »

« Maybe… just maybe, you were always meant to become more Lucy. » Wyatt argued and kept on.

« You always underestimated yourself. If you got through what you did in the last couple of months, and you're here, on those mates, with me nonetheless, becoming the version of yourself you were always meant to be, then believe me when I say it was always in you. »

They kept staring at each other when Lucy broke the contact, got up and reached for Wyatt, motioning him to take her hand. She smiled and said :

« If you keep it like this, I might tease you for being such a Fate believer. Come on soldier, one more round of kicking your ass and we're done for today. »

Wyatt sat still, took her hand, got up and found himself, close to her, smiling down at her :

« Feeling pretty confident about kicking my ass, I see, Professor »

« What can I say, I have the best teacher » and on that note, she broke the contact, went a bit backwards, and positioned herself on the mate.

Later, she would tell him she reached for him and gave him a hand to get up because this was her way to show him she would always be there to bring him up, with her.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys, chapter 4 is in !_

 _The next one will be a bit angsty but we'll see them interact more and come to terms with what happened with Jessica =)_

 _Hope you'll stay tuned :)_

 _If you liked it, leave a review, it will make me very happy to have some feedback from the wonderful fandom and interact with you on the story!_

They were making progress. In every sense of the way.

Since their moment on the mates, things were improving a little. She was still reluctant to spend time with him alone, beside their training sessions and the mornings they were spending in complete silence.

Movie nights were organized by Rufus and Jiya. It was the perfect excuse to get used to each other's presence without feeling pressured.

Denise would bring Michelle on some nights and Connor was too much invested in his newfound research so he was only seen when he needed to eat and rare were the times he joined them.

She was also still spending time with Flynn. She knew he wanted her to trust him, to know him but she also knew he knew more than he let on. Sometimes, he wouldn't pay attention but he was saying things like he knew what was going to happen. She always thought he has done what he could to protect her because he had felt an instant connection with her through her journal but after their future selves showed up, the way he looked at them, with a new found hope, she understood he cared about her all this time because somehow she or more exactly her future self was the key to get his family back.

There was no more drinking involved in their conversations and that's how they would find themselves whispering in the common room, after dinner, about their memories and hope for their loved ones. They would talk about Lorena, Iris, Amy and they kept them alive, just like that.

Those conversations helped her in many ways. Though they never talked about Wyatt, when Flynn was telling her about his family, her mind always wandered to him, and in a weird way, Flynn seemed to know what she was thinking.

One time, he told her about the honesty he shared with Lorena. He told her that no matter how mad they were at each other, it didn't get in the way when he had confessions to make to his wife. And most of the times, when they talked, it helped them to get past whatever they were going through and get back on track.

One morning, while everyone else was asleep and they were having breakfast in their usual quiet dance, she decided to break that silence and share some her confessions.

" I remember waking up in a little room. To my mom, hovering me, and telling me everything was going to be alright while my head registered I had my wrists cuffed to the bed ».

Wyatt looked up as soon as he heard her voice, visibly struck by what he just heard. He looked at her, looking down at her cup of tea, trying to remember the things she tried to suppress for so long.

« I woke up again hours later, or days, I don't know. To the same voice, the same comforting words, to the same hands cuffed to the bed, she said, chuckling at her paradoxical words.

" My mother would come, sit next to me, and talk about Rittenhouse, about how it was my legacy, how my place in it was important, how great things I will do in the name of Rittenhouse." She paused, took a sip of her tea, put the cup down, and kept staring at it. She wanted to share this with Wyatt, it didn't mean she wanted him to see the ghost of memories in her eyes.

" I wasn't responding as I was supposed to be. So my dear mother took it to the next step. One day, she came into my room with a piece of newspapers . She didn't say anything, just showed it to me and left the was relating the explosion at Mason's. From that day on, watching this piece of paper became my morning ritual.

What my mother mistaken for a newfound empathy and adoration to Rittenhouse was in fact a strong desire to avenge the team, Rufus,...you. A strong need to destroy them, even at the cost of my life."

" It was hard to keep a straight face in front of all of them, but I needed to be strong. I needed to get to a point when they were ready to trust me in order to send me on a mission. In a way, my mother helped me. She took the responsibility to bring me to France, where we all met again. She is the one who was proud to show off her daughter, the true and only heir to Rittenhouse himself.

When she said this, Wyatt couldn't help himself but interrupt her :

« What are you saying ? »

« You heard right. I am a direct descendant of David Rittenhouse himself. The father of the child Flynn wanted to kill. The child who got away because of me, or thanks to me" she frowned. " I don't know anymore" she chuckled.

« Lucy... » Wyatt tried desperately to say something but the truth is, he didn't know what could say after all this. This woman was surprising. When he thought any chance at an intimate conversation was out of question, here she was, confessing it all, like he wanted her to do so, months ago.

She was still trying to collect her thoughts when she felt two strong arms moving her up from the chair she was sitting on and she found herself wrapped in his arms. It took her a second to get familiar again with him, her face in the crook of his neck. Breathing him in as he was breathing her in. It took her a second again to wrap her arms around him and to find herself drawing circles on his back. Back and forth. Fingers lingering on his neck. His arms pressing her into his chest as if he never wanted to let go. As if he wanted her to feel what he didn't succeed with words.

They stayed like this for a moment.

This time, there was no responsibilities to go for. His responsibility was right there, in his arms. This time, she was the one sinking into him and he was the one holding them together.

This time, she was the one who needed comfort. And he was there, holding her, comforting her when words were useless. This time, she didn't get away because she was tired of fighting off something she wanted. She was longing for his touch, so much.

They parted slowly, they looked at each other, and they knew they were on the right path.

He let go of her neck.

She brushed out a stray hair out of his face.

Their signature moves.

They smiled at each other.

Later that day, both of them thought about their future selves and for the first time, they didn't feel weird or troubled. They felt right.


	5. Chapter 5

_Here is chapter 5 guys !_

 _Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed to write it. I particularly loved writing this one because somehow, my dream would be that Lucy and Wyatt could have daily heart to heart till they figure this out :)_

 _Enjoy and don't forget to post a little review, here and there =) It keeps my muse on board :)_

Since that particular hug, things kept improving. The training sessions were easier on some level because they didn't have the impression of walking on eggshells around each other anymore.

They were more at ease with touching each other too. When they first started, she knew Wyatt was calculating every move and minimizing every necessary touch. But since they hugged each other that other night, it's like this invisible barrier was gone.

She wouldn't lie. Having him touching her like he was used to before the mess happened was really hard to handle but on the other side, she missed it and it felt good to feel his arms around her when,for example, he was showing her how to get out of someone's hold.

After that hug, he would take his time to show her the movements so he could stay close to her longer than he truly needed. He knew it and she knew it too and no one seemed to really care.

When Rittenhouse had began to move the mothership again around time,Lucy had finally the occasions to practice on another person than Wyatt. And she did good. Very good.

She remembered their very first mission against Rittenhouse with Emma as their chief. She, Rufus, and Wyatt travelled back in 1890, and she had found herself against Emma. Again.

This time, she chased her, but the fear became somehow her strength. She cornered Emma, disarmed her and fought. Emma was surprised. She didn't expect Lucy to gain those skills in so little time. So Lucy took advantage of her stunned haze and almost knocked Emma out when she felt a burned sensation on her arms. She looked up and saw Jessica, gun in her hand. Emma took this opportunity to throw a punch at Lucy and got out of there, Jessica following her closely.

Lucy, laying on the floor, arm still stinging, didn't understand at first why she was still alive but a second later she felt two strong arms lifting her up. Wyatt had arrived somehow from the other side at the same moment Jessica took a shot at her and stopped her to shoot again by showing up.

They ran to the Lifeboat and to Rufus, ready to take off. Wyatt secured Lucy in her seat, then himself and hurried Rufus while he looked at her arm, with worry plastered on his face.

When they arrived, Wyatt carried her bridal style out or the LifeBoat while she insisted it was just a graze but he wasn't having it.

They went straight to what they called " the hospital room" in the new bunker. He put Lucy on the makeshift bed and began to tear up the fabric of her dress where the bullet grazed her skin. He didn't say anything while he was cleaning her wound. She looked at him while he was working, trying to decipher the emotions displayed on his . . Classic Wyatt Logan face.

"Wyatt" she uttered softly, trying to get him out of his deep thoughts.

"Wyatt " she tried again, more harshly. Without any luck.

At this point, he had his back on her, searching for bandages in the supplies closets.

« Wyatt ! » she yelled this time. He stopped his movements, put his hands on the table before him and tried to control his breath.

« Wyatt. Come on, come here » she whispered.

He turned around, bandages in hand, and walked slowly to where she was sitting, head still down.

She took the bandages, put them next to her, took his hands, and moved him till he was standing before her, between her legs. She looked up to him and with her non injured arm, she lifted his chin with her hand so she could look into his eyes.

" This was not _your_ fault " Lucy whispered. " It is just a graze Wyatt. You were there. You stopped her. It's okay".

" It's not okay" argued angrily Wyatt.

Lucy shook her head slowly :"You, carrying all the misery on your shoulders. This has to stop, Wyatt."

From his chin, her hand went on his jaw and went up to push a stray hair out of his face. Her arm went to rest on his forearm.

He put his arms on her shoulders, trying not to hurt her injured arm.

They stayed like this, in a comfortable silence and he said :

" When I arrived, she already had taken the first shot. I had her, I could have taken her out but.." his voice trailed off.

" You don't have to explain, Wyatt. It's okay." She whispered. It made her sick to see him like this, holding this guilt wherever he went.

"No Lucy", he said firmly. "If I need to stop carrying the world's guilt on my shoulders, then _you_ need to _stop_ saying it's okay when it's literally _not_ okay. You need to stop relieving me from my responsibilities. If you want to yell at me, you do it. If you want to tell how much of an idiot I am, you do it." said breathlessly Wyatt.

He took her slowly in his arms and whispered :

"You have to tell me "it's not okay"".

"Okay" she mumbled into his chest.

They both chuckled.

He slowly pulled back, took the bandages off the bed and began to work on her injured arm.

When he finished, he went to carry her but she stopped him and noted that only her arm was injured so she could walk just fine.

They walked through the kitchen to go to their rooms when Lucy asked hesitantly:

«Do you...Do you want to have one last drink ? I mean I can't possibly have alcohol now with those painkillers but I could use some tea. What about you ? »

Wyatt kept walking and smirked at her:

« I think it's a good idea, though I am thinking about a glass or two of whisky for me and a good cup of tea for you ? »

« Sounds good » Lucy smiled back at him.

She sat while he took care of everything. She watched him, making his way through the kitchen supplies, putting everything in order on a plate. He even reached for the chocodiles Rufus adored.

With the time, he and Lucy became secretly addicted to them and every time one wrapper of chocodile was found, the rest of the team always blamed Rufus when in fact they were the ones eating them, sat, and took a sip of his glass of whisky.

She eyed enviously his glass of whisky and said :

" Oh, I wish I could have vodka right now"

Wyatt chuckled.

" No Ma'am, not tonight. Not even Vodka."

Lucy grunted.

" You're no fun."

There was a brief pause, when she dared to ask :

" How are _you_ ? And don't say I am fine. Don't pull a Lucy on me, please. I know them too much.

He chuckled and looked at her. He knew what she was asking about. His voice was strangled.

" It was hard. To look at her again. I know she's not my Jessica anymore but.. » at his choice of words, he winced.

« I know she lied to me. About the baby. About everything. But I can't help seeing _her_. I can't help thinking that _this_ Jessica would have happier and alive if we hadn't met. If we hadn't married. This is added to the fact that I was a fool, Lucy. I didn't see what was in front of me. I didn't want to see it but it was always there. The trip Rittenhouse took to San Diego. The differences. The questions I asked myself but brushed off because I was so happy, Lucy.

At his words, lucy made a face that she tried to hide but was not fast enough.

« That is not what I meant." He exhaled as he was her face. " I was happy because for the first time in six years, I was finally guilt free .I.. She died because of _me_ , Lucy. _I_ left her on a damn road. So, when I saw her, at this bar, living, I was relieved. Excited. She was back, and by some miracle, I was going to finally be able to let go, but.. »

« But you're loyal, Wyatt. You wanted to do things right, stand by the vows you made. Because you felt like you owed this to the man who grieved her, cried for her at her funeral... ». Lucy paused, took a deep breath and kept on :

« And because I told you to do so. All this time, you thought I got hurt because of your actions but the truth is, I didn't fight for you. Not the day you called. Not when you thanked me for convincing her to stay. No when you asked where did all this leave us. I could have fought for what I wanted but I acted just like you. I couldn't get in the middle of your miracle. I wanted to be the honorable and strong woman. And...I think there is something you need to know."

She paused, took his available hand in hers and uttered :

" As much as I wanted you to be happy with her, as much as I wanted to get away from you because it hurt too much to be next to you and act like a stranger, I always found myself drawn to you, like this was inevitable".

She strengthened her hold in his hand and said : " It is time we accept our mistakes Wyatt. You definitely had your shares of mistakes when it come to us, but I need to acknowledge that those weren't one sided. We were in this together, we made choices, and as you said not long ago, we stand by our choices, and we face them now."

Wyatt had nothing to add. He looked at this woman he didn't deserve who basically just told him that nothing was lost. Even if we made choices, there was always a way to correct them. It would take time, effort, even love if he was lucky, but this would be so, so worth it at the end of this journey he was definitely in.

She was right. There were bumps, many of them, but, he and she, they were inevitable.


	6. Chapter 6

_Always happy to post a new chapter !_

 _Reviews are music to my ears :)_

 _Thank you for taking the time to check it out :)_

The team was restless for the last couple of weeks. Emma, Jessica and her goons were time travelling and from what it seemed like they were attempting to recruit new kinds of sleepers.

Emma's version of Rittenhouse was based on merits. These new recruits were eager to prove themselves and that made them more dangerous.

Lucy was frustrated. Her knowledge of history did come in handy when Rittenhouse was trying to kill historical figures but now, knowing history was basically useless if Rittenhouse was not making any pivotal moves.

When she felt she couldn't help the team with her actual skills, she would thought a lot about future Lucy, how she looked so strong and very much at ease with all kind of weapons. She also saw her future self fight and she was not near enough what this version of her could do.

She had a long road ahead of her but with Wyatt beside her, she could do it.

It always ended up with Wyatt.

That man was her weakness in every way and yet, he was the first person she wanted to talk to when the day started, the man she was looking up to when everything was falling apart, the one who told her he loved her, while they sat on the concrete floor, without even looking at her by fear she would see his broken soul after losing so much. His best friend. His Jessica.

He didn't stop there. He showed it to her, in every little ways he could.

Like when she would fall asleep on the couch in the common room, he would always bring her back to her bed.

Like when he would stay on the couch, while she was reviewing reports, sitting at the table next to it. He was faking watching a movie when in reality,he was just keeping her company.

It was the way he always buckled her up before their trip. Always looking in her eyes while doing it. He had wasted no time to get his habits back, he had done it on the trip they took to get Rufus back and he had not stopped since then.

It was in the way her morning coffee was always fuming on the table when she was getting back from her shower after they had trained.

It was in the way he would respect her friendship with Flynn. While he was watching them when they talked, he never said a word to her about it and she was grateful for it.

It was the way he knew she was frustrated when she tapped slowly her fingers on the table, without even her noticing.

That's how one morning, he had walked in the common room only to find her sitting at one of the tables, reading a book, and tapping her fingers silently on the table.

She didn't even look up to see he was here so he busied himself around the common room, waited fo a bit while silently debating with himself when would be the best time to make himself known.

After fifteen minutes of internal turmoil, he pulled the chair out and as he sat next to her, she locked her eyes with his and smiled.

" Hey…" Wyatt said softly. She still looked at him and closed the book before her.

"Took you long enough".

He looked at her, dumbfounded.

"You've been staring at me since the moment you walked in. I bet myself you would come to me at ten minutes in. And I lost. You've mastered your patience soldier ". She stated.

" And you've mastered your poker face and peripheral vision I see" stated back Wyatt, clearly impressed.

" So ?" She waited expectantly.

" Right. Well I noticed you've grown a bit frustrated" began Wyatt.

" A bit ?" Scoffed Lucy

" Well okay, a lot." Laughed it off Wyatt. « Oh my god, if I knew I was going to talk to sassy Lucy today, I would have prepared myself better".

" Sassy Lucy ?" She quirked her right eyebrow. "That's a new one" she smirked.

" Could Sassy Lucy let me finish one sentence?"

" Yeap." said Lucy while getting up and making her way near the water boiler to make tea.

" I've been thinking a lot about the missions, read the reports and I've come to one conclusion : what do you think about learning to shoot ?" said Wyatt while following her movements.

He loved how domestic they looked right now. She was moving around the kitchen in one of her silky robe she loved to wear and he was sitting there, in one of his t shirt and sweatpants, waiting for her to come back next to him.

Lucy stopped right where she was and turned around, visibly shocked.

" I am sorry, what?"

" Lucy. I've thought about it a lot and I also discussed this with Flynn.I need to trust you'll be able to handle yourself.

" You discussed this with Flynn" she repeated after him, visibly troubled.

"Yes, I did. We… we found ourselves at the same time in the training room and one thing led to another, we discussed you and your training and we agreed it would be best if you were trained, by the both of us," said Wyatt while rubbing his forehead and not looking at her. He didn't want her to see his discomfort while he admitted he seeked for help.

Lucy moved to put the water in her cup, took it with both her hands and turned around again to face him.

" You talked to him first", stated Lucy, amused.  
" You're missing the point, you know that right ?answered Wyatt, visibly annoyed.  
" On the contrary, Mr Logan. You put your pride and your slight hatred for Flynn to get me the best training »," smiled Lucy over her cup of tea she was holding with both her hands.

Wyatt looked at her and smiled. She knew him too much.

He didn't want her to know he was worrying sick since his encounter with Jessica. He indeed went to find Flynn because he knew the former analyst who stole a freaking time machine after he was given a journal written by a future Lucy would know where his best interest would lie and could help too in her training and unsurprisingly, they agreed.

What she couldn't know what the real reason behind this decision : he couldn't keep going on mission knowing he'll have the chance to freeze facing Jessica and endanger the whole team. He wanted Lucy to have a chance to get out if things would get messy.

" So, why do you think ?"

" I think it would be a shame to turn you down knowing the lengths you went to assure me a propre training" said Lucy, much calmer.

She couldn't say no. Not to him. Though she knew he was the best, she also knew he enlisted Flynn's help because he knew how much he was worth in the field.  
He might never acknowledged it willingly but Lucy saw him working with Flynn. She knew they were both very good and they made a great team together so when she thought of it, it wasn't that surprising Flynn accepted. Wyatt going to Flynn for help was.

She also knew deep down that this offer had something to do with him worrying about his behavior when Jessica was around. She wouldn't tell him because she knew to pick her battles with Wyatt. The moment would come they'll come clean about it, but right now was not the time to argue about behind his reasoning.

What mattered the most to her was him, becoming more and more like the future version of him she had the chance to meet. Less reckless but thoughtful of his environment.

Asking someone's help was a big step for Wyatt and she couldn't be more proud of him.

Lucy came back next to him, sat and turned to him:

« So,when does the training begin ? »

« Whenever you want, Ma'am » Wyatt said while getting up out of his chair,

He started leaving the room and Lucy called him out :

« Now ? »

Wyatt stopped on his tracks, his back still on Lucy, and waited. Smiling because of the eagerness in her voice, he heard her running to him and together they made their way to the secured room where the shooting range was.

Actions


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi guys,_

 _So, this is my risky chapter, the one everything started from. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it !_

 _I hope you guys love the direction I took, so read, have fun and don't forget to comment :)_

 _Happy Reading !_

Do possibilities were the results of one's choice or fate was that unshakable ?

Though she had been a firm believer it, she had come to terms that fate was not a viable option to believe in anymore. She couldn't believe in fate with everything that has happened. She couldn't face the fact that her life was meant to be a series of tragedies. Losing Amy. Losing her mother, figuratively and then physically. The woman she spent her whole life winning her appreciation and approval for, the woman whom she followed the footsteps. As much as she wanted to bring her mother to her side, she understood too late she couldn't because the woman she saw taking her last breath was not the woman who married Henry Wallace and she was definitely not the woman who raised her and Amy.

She was definitely not the woman telling her historical stories for children before going to bed or who were preparing her and Amy strawberries milkshakes while they were watching her with adoration on the kitchen's counter. Her mother would have never wasted her final breaths to talk about legacy and the greatness she could do at the head of a white supremacist and a anti empowered women organization.

Somewhere along the way, with the help of a certain soldier, she decided to trust her choices and to live by them, whether they were bad, good, right or wrong.

That's what she was doing right now. Facing a choice she made. There was nowhere to hide, no more meant to bes to justify her actions.

She was in her room, sitting on the little couch Agent Christopher brought to her saying she remembered Lucy telling her about the nights she loved spending reading on the couch, near the fireplace, in her mother's former home.

Agent Christopher had said she wanted her to find some normalcy in the chaos that became of her life. At those words, Lucy had hugged her with every strength she had.

She stared in front of her and thought about how things changed since her first time travel. How _much_ _she had_ changed.

 _Five hours earlier_

They've found themselves in 1765, Emma leading the way, like she always did. When the mothership jumped, the team had gathered and tried to figure out why in the world Rittenhouse was returning a year after 1764. Rittenhouse changing its leadership questioned whether or not their trips to their past were only about gaining power or were about gaining recruits eager to prove themselves to the cause.

Again, they had found themselves running after Jessica and Emma, trying to stop them from their goals, whatever that was.

They had split. Flynn and Rufus had gone after Emma while Lucy and Wyatt had gone after Jessica.

Lucy and Wyatt were running after Jessica when they finally caught up with her while she entered in a abandoned house.

Wyatt motioned Lucy to enter first so he could cover her. Wyatt, who had gone upstairs had three shot left in his gun and Lucy, who had stayed downstairs had two in hers. He was really aware he could have stepped in a trap but right now, he was more focused on finding Jessica and disarming her before she got to Lucy first.

He was beginning to think that Jessica found a way to escape, made his way outside the room he was in, when he heard her from behind :

" Don't move. Put your gun down." Jessica whispered.

Wyatt gulped and stopped in his track. He did what he was told.

" Now put your hands in the air and turn around. No risky moves, Wyatt, I am warning you."

He turned around, hands in the air. He looked at her, intensely and more at her flat stomach.

Jessica chuckled and said :

" Surprise ?"

Wyatt, clearly shocked and hurt stayed silent.

" You were always that kind of man, Wyatt. The one that goes to great lengths to protect and be loyal to the one he loves" , she said, bitter.

At the same time. Lucy made her way upstairs, gun in hand and approached slowly next to the door she had heard Jessica talking. It was really hard for her to walk silently while with her dress of multiple layers. By chance, Jessica and Wyatt were in a room far from the stairs so the shuffling of her dress against the hard floor went unnoticed. She made it outside of the room and waited for the perfect moment to get in it.

She heard Wyatt say :

" if you're going to kill me, can I at least know why you told me you were pregnant ? I mean I started to question you, but why this particular lie ?"

Lucy, who was standing outside couldn't believe her ears : Jessica was not pregnant. _Never_ was. She straightened her hold on her gun and tried to stay focus.

Jessica looked at him and while her look was hard, at his question, her eyes darkened and she answered, playing with the gun in her hand :

" Because you were slipping through my fingers and as loyal as you can be, you wouldn't have stayed in a loveless marriage, Wyatt. As much as you loved _your Jessica_ , you love Lucy more."

At the mention of Lucy, Wyatt's eyes grew out. He didn't know where she was and he wondered briefly if she was near, listening to all this. He only hoped she understood what was going on and left to get Flynn back there and didn't stay for him.

Jessica chuckled, darkly.

" It is amazing how your eyes light up everytime her name is pronounced. I was ready to kill everyone you know, on that first night, and bring Lucy alive, to her mother. The dearest princess everyone want to have… But I wanted to believe that you still had feelings for me so I stayed, knowing fully your feelings for Lucy and God only knows I tried to get her out of your mind...But even the noble and nice Jessica, the love of your life, the high school sweetheart, the damned woman you left on the side of the road, the one you put on a pedestal, didn't succeed to replace _your Lucy._ That's why, Wyatt. That's why I used this lie to get you to stand by me and it was the most powerful excuse to blind you the time I needed."

Wyatt stood still. Rittenhouse had used both of his weakness and had perfectly got him exactly where they wanted him. He couldn't let them win. He needed to try and reason _her,_ even if _his Jessica_ never really came back.

" You know, you could always come back with us. You went against their orders once because somehow you thought you could have a better life than having them threatening you all along. We can take your family into custody and get them to the witness protection. Please, _Jess."_ He tried to reason her. It was a long shot but he tried, anyway.

She chuckled but this time, nervously :

"You don't understand, do you ? _I_ had feelings for you Wyatt. My only mission in life was to meet you, to make you fall in love with me and unsurprisingly, I fell for you. But you came back, totally changed, because of one person : Lucy Preston. Rittenhouse knew you two were an item but I now realize they weren't aware of how deep your connection went on. I needed to be the witness of this and I couldn't bear it ! I can't… bear it. So I am going to follow my new orders Wyatt".

While she finished that sentence, she unloaded her gun and shot at Wyatt's direction.

"Wyatt, get down !" He heard Lucy yell.

Right at this moment, Lucy burst in the room, got in front of Wyatt and shot at Jessica's direction. At the same time, he took Lucy down with him.

Two shots. No one missed its target.

Jessica was dead. Lucy had killed her.

The rest was a blur. When Lucy tried to get up, she went first to check on Wyatt while he did the same thing with her. They checked each other if they were alright and suddenly, Lucy looked into Wyatt's eyes and turned around to see Jessica, laying on her back, in a blood pool.

She looked at Wyatt who was stunned by the vision before him and at this moment, Flynn and Rufus barged into the room and found them looking at Jessica. Rufus, who was dumbfounded at the sight of Jessica laying in her own blood hurried the rest of the team to the LifeBoat.

When they got back to the bunker , she didn't look at Wyatt. She went straight to the ladies bathrooms, showered and went straight to her room. She couldn't stand seeing him after what happened. She had killed his wife. She knew it wasn't _Wyatt's Jessica_ , but still, it was her. She had killed Jessica Logan, no matter what version Lucy had come to know, she was still the woman who have been hovering her since the first time she met Wyatt.

 _I am always wondering_

 _If it's ever gonna end_

 _I can feel it my bones_

 _I can feel in my bones_

That's how she found herself, nursing a glass of wine and wondering about her choices and the one who had led her to burst into the room when she heard the gun's security go off, and shoot at Jessica.

Suddenly she heard a knock at the door and put the glass on the table. She got up of the couch and opened the door to a surprising sight : Wyatt was leaning against the door frame, with one bottle of whisky and two glasses in his hands. He smiled at her and she opened the door to let him in.

It was the first time he was coming into her new room and she saw him look around till he saw the couch and the glass of wine on the table.

She motioned him to follow her back on the couch. He sat and commented :

" I see you don't need this"

" I might need something stronger. The wine only served to help me not think."

" Okay, so let me pour this little one into these pretty twos" he said while opening the bottle. He then handed her her drink and waited before taking a sip. She did the same. She didn't understand what he was doing so she asked :

" No that I don't want you here but, what are you doing here?"

" I came to see how _you_ were doing" He said, calmly.

" You came to see how _I_ was doing after I killed _your wife._." She stated as she took a sip, nervously.

" Lucy, you saved my life back there." He said softly.

" I killed Jessica" _,_ she said, emotionless.

" No. _My Jessica_ died almost 7 years ago. You saved my life, Luce. In every sense of the way."

" How are you so calm about it ?" She whimpered, tears building up in her eyes.

" Luce…" he whispered as he took her hand in his. It seemed like it was the only way he could get to touch her these days and he cherished it as if it was the most precious he had.

" It took me a long time to realize my _Jessica_ never came back. I didn't want to feel that guilt again, the weight I've carried with me since she died. I didn't want this back so I just kept believing this was my Jessica. But _she_ never was, Lucy. She was just a reminder of what I've screwed up in my life. My _Jessica_. You…"

 _Did we light to many matches_

 _Turn ourselves to this ashes_

 _Did we throw it all away ?_

 _Did we throw it all away ?_

He paused and kept going :

"What you've done back there…" he smiled, sadly, and brushed his face with his free hand, took a deep breath and said :

" In a way, you've done what I could never do. As much as I knew she wasn't Jess anymore, I couldn't do it, I couldn't have her death on me a second time, I couldn't take the guilt, again..." his voice trailed, overcommed with emotion.

Lucy focused on their linked hands since he started talking looked up to him and with her free hand, she turned to him and cupped his jaw.

As her hand touches his jaw, he kept going, as if she gave him the courage to do so :

" You've done so much for me. You don't realize it but in another twisted way, you protected Jess's memory. And most importantly, you saved me from my guilt…" He shook his head in disbelief. "You've freed me, Luce".

This was the first time he called her this name. The truth is he had heard Future Wyatt call his Lucy like that and at this moment, he wondered if their future versions had lived the same moment they were living right now.

 _We walk through the fire_

 _Is there a way out_

 _Is there a way out_

He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't react when he felt her lips on his. Her hand still cupping his jaw, her other hand went in his hair. It took him a moment to realize she was kissing him. He could smell the whisky on her lips. He kissed her back, pecked her lips again and again, his hands around her neck, but still restraining himself. He didn't want their real second first kiss to be like this. He pulled back slowly and looked into her eyes and saw interrogation mixed with need.

 _I wanna know if there's a way out_

 _Is there a way out ?_

" Not like that, Luce". She smiled at the nickname.

" I like it when you call me like that " she whispered, still high from their short kiss and probably from the whisky combined with the wine. She knew it was not the right time too but she had wanted to kiss him for so long.

They stayed like this, foreheads touching, and then she broke the contact, took both of their glasses, handed him his,lifted her hand and said :

" To _Jess_ " she said, simply.

He looked at her, his baby blue eyes reflecting all his adoration.

He smiled at her and lifted his glass next to hers :

" To _Jess"._

They both drank silently, musing about what was just said between them. She lied down on the couch, her feet on his laps.

As he lift her legs to get up of the couch in order to leave her and process what just happened, she stopped him and said :

" Stay. Please", she begged him.

" Lucy, I don't think…" he said as he was battling his words. He wanted to stay but he didn't think it was a good idea given their state.

" I… I don't want to stay alone. Please ?"

He looked her in the eyes and that was it. He went to sit back but she took his hands and he understood. She wanted to feel him. She wanted to feel safe, at last.

She moved so he could lie behind her and spoon her. He didn't know where to put his arm left hanging but he didn't think too long as she took it and put her around her waist only to link his hand with hers, resting on her stomach.

Founding themselves in that position, both of them exhaled. They were finally home, and for the first time in 77 years, they let go of everything and closed their eyes, knowing that they were in together. At last.


End file.
